Aurora
by Nova and Jamie
Summary: Cel hasn't been in the Wizarding World for 14 years. She was happy with where she was and didn't want to go back. What happens when she must go back with her sisters to get rid of the resident Dark Lord?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson.**

* * *

Greek Mythology is a funny thing. There are many legends, from that of Heracles to Jason. Some legends have been lost to time though, like that of a very rare species of human.

The Icheía, often called Children of Dawn for they could only be born at the dawn, were a bit similar to Oracles. They could produce a prophecy if necessary, but that wasn't their purpose. The Icheía were able to tell the future and thus were under the protection most notably of the god Apollo, who could also tell the future to some extent.

They were beautiful women who were set under the protection of demigods until they either died or were granted godhood. They could also manipulate the elements to an extent sometimes more or just as powerful as a demigod but never as powerful as a god. They were very much protected (as though they were small defenseless children) because of one ability above all else though.

They could See. They could See a person's (or a _god's_) greatest weakness, how to kill them, they could see someone's future. They were able to aid the gods, yes, in killing their enemies, but if in the wrong hands could be forced to give up how to _destroy_ a god. For reasons unknown to all but the gods and them themselves, they were loyal to, and only to, the gods.

For some reason, millennia ago, they disappeared. Of course, their souls were still in the Underworld, and those who became gods were still gods, but they stopped being born and were long forgotten from human minds.

This is where our story starts. On the day a twin boy and girl were born, June 31st, 1980. A month prior, the god Apollo gave a prophecy. Now, normally this would be no odd occurrence for he had created prophecies about the simplest things like what the next day's dinner special at a restaurant was but this one was different. This one predicted the return of the Icheía, the birth of the first one in many millennia.

_The Child of the Dawn shall soon be born,_

_Though events shall create much scorn._

_Born the sister of the fraud's fiddle,_

_She shall be the key to destroy the Riddle._

_But beware for if left unwatched,_

_The girl shall be the victim to much a toss._

_The with the Hunt shall be her home,_

_Something she shall never have known._

So a plan was hatched. They would find the girl. She would then be taken and raised by Artemis and the Hunt.

After the plans were laid out and the search for the girl began, the Potters had brought twins home. Their names were Aurora Celeste and Benjamin James. They were raised with care until one fateful October night.

Voldemort's high pitched cackle made it up the stairs as he stunned James Potter. He easily cleared the pathetic barricade Lily Potter had created.

"Stand aside girl," Voldemort said to the distraught mother, one final time. "Stand aside and I shall spare you." Voldemort's words came out as soft as the evil man could make them.

"NO!" the women screamed. "Never. Take me instead of them please, just don't hurt them, not my Rory and Ben!" The women's voice turned pleading to begging.

"Silly girl." Voldemort rolled his eyes at the women and stunned her. He turned to the children in the cradle. The boy crying pathetically, was that _truly_ the boy who could defeat him? He turned to the girl. She was staring at him with wide, unfocused emerald eyes. Her black hair was tied back into a short ponytail. What was really odd, however, was the way she was silent, to the point where he was wondering if she was breathing. He turned away from her and turned to cast the killing curse on the boy.

"Avada Ke-" Voldemort was cut off as the girl giggled and raised a hand. Voldemort erupted in flames, pain causing him to scream loud enough to break the glass in the house. The glass created a scar on the boy's forehead, in the shape of a V with a negative symbol (-V). The girl was left with a straight cut on her brow.

When people would come to investigate, they would pronounce Ben the boy who lived. Aurora would be pushed into the shadows and forgotten by all, until one night when a certain god spotted the Icheía from the shadows…

* * *

**So, whatcha think? This is my first fanfic, please leave reviews about anything you think I need to address. I don't mind flames by the way, as long as there insightful. Thanks for reading and bye!**

**-Jamie**


	2. The Manticore

**Sup. So, I know that not a lot of people are reading this, but for those of you who are, I thank you.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO and HP. I am only a major fangirl who likes to use her time to write Fanfiction.**

* * *

Aurora was two when they took her away. Her parents had all but forgotten her. They never forgot to do things like feeding her or putting her to bed, but playing with her? They didn't do that anymore. Anyone who looked closely enough could tell that Aurora was obviously the one behind the accidental magic that happened often around the Potter home. The girl was often found sitting in the library with a pile of toys and picture books.

Lily Potter smiled down at her son. "It's bedtime sweetheart," she said softly. "James, dear, get Rory to bed please."

The man, James, grunted and got up from his perch at the table.

"Of course, Lily," he said as he picked up the youngest child. The young girl was placed into a bed in a room decorated simply in various shades of pink, blue, and black.

The girl settled in her crib and looked with unfocused eyes towards the window. She Saw the moon, saw the girls shooting arrows. Of course, she was only two and had no idea what these meant, but she knew she'd know soon. She'd seen the snake man before she had asked the fire to make him go away.

As Aurora was dozing off in her bed, a certain god watched the girl. He would grab her, he decided, because she would obviously be better off with the Olympian's plans.

* * *

Aurora Celeste Potter didn't exist anymore, as far as Celestia Stella Solis was concerned. She died as soon as she was brought to the Olympians and not truly searched for. When Thanatos had found her in her crib a year after the incident with Voldemort, no one had truly cared about her disappearance. In fact, she knew for a fact that Albus Dumbledore was happy she wouldn't be in the way. Her absence let him play Benjamin Potter like a fiddle. She didn't know where she got that comparison from though. She'd have to ask Zoe later.

Celestia "call me Cel or else" Hunt was a name she was given by the gods. Of course, "Dawn" or some variation of the name wasn't uncommon as a nickname. Cel was currently in a race with Phoebe to see who could pack up the most tents in a short amount of time. Cel was winning by three.

Of course, they had to pack up the tents anyway, as they had to hunt a Manticore in Maine. Cel had told that to her Aunt Artemis, who had then told Grandfather Zeus (they held those titles because Apollo was considered the father of the Icheía) that she had Seen that two important demigods would be there. So here her and the Hunt were, making their way to Maine.

* * *

The building reminded Cel far too much of the pictures of the school Hogwarts she had seen from a girl who had belonged to _That World_ before the Hunt had picked her up. She supposed, perhaps, that this had once been Wizarding soil that had been taken by the Mundanes.

Cel's eyes unfocused and her body relaxed as she began to See something.

"Cel, art thou alright?" asked Zoe, as she and a few other girls dropped their weapons to hold the girl up.

Cel blinked out of her vision and giggled. The other hunters weren't phased by this, as Cel was often giddy after coming out of a vision. She could See the most painful thing, like a Hunter's death or the fall of the gods, but she wouldn't be able to say anything about it until it was the right time.

"Don't go after the fallen girl," said the fourteen-year-old in a ten-year-old's body.

The Hunters nodded, keeping that information in their mind's for when it was useful. Cel's information was always perfectly useful, it was just timing that could make it seem useless to someone who didn't know better.

With a shimmer of moonlight, the Hunt's patron goddess Artemis appeared in front of the Hunt.

"Get ready girls," she said, pulling back her bowstring. "We've got to kill this Manticore, and rescue the demigods it's after. Might have to help the ones attempting to take them to their Camp." Artemis turned her head. "Cel, stay behind me," she ordered to the girl.

"Okay Artemis," Cel replied, moving slightly.

The Hunters waited a few minutes, smirking when the Manticore made its appearance. _The hunt begins_.

* * *

Percy was angry. It was as though the Hunt didn't care about saving Annabeth. When Percy had made a run for her, some invisible force had pushed him back. When he had faced the Hunters before the mysterious force stopped, one of the girls, she looked around ten, had had her hand out in front of her and wide, desperate eyes.

Why wouldn't they let him go after Annabeth?

So here he was now. He was currently in some tent being healed by one of the girls, who kept sending him distasteful looks. Grover was entertaining the boy, Nico, while Thalia was pacing and Bianca was being led into a tent by that girl.

Did Annabeth do something to anger them, so they didn't want her rescued? He guessed he would have to find out.

* * *

Cel led the girl, Bianca, to the tent in which Artemis had instructed her to lead her. Cel was often present for the induction of a girl into the Hunt. And this time, Cel had Seen that Bianca would be necessary for the Hunt.

They _ALWAYS_ did something if Cel had Seen it and instructed them to do it.

* * *

When they got to Artemis' tent, Cel sent Bianca a warm smile and sat at Artemis' left. While Zoe was the lieutenant of the Hunt, Cel was an Icheía. The Icheía were, while an extremely protected species, natural leaders. So Zoe was the lieutenant of the Hunt, but if Zoe wasn't there, Cel would take up the spot as leader until Zoe or Artemis got there. So it was only considered natural that Cel sat on Her Lady's left.

"Bianca," Artemis said. "We would like to ask you to join the Hunt."

And with that said, Cel took over the talking.

"Bianca," Cel added softly. "Do not worry as to when you shall see Nico again." Cel turned to Artemis. "If she wanted to see the young boy," she gave a pointed look at Zoe at that, as if to say, _He may be a boy, but he is a young and innocent child._ "I could bring her to the Half-Blood camp to visit him, correct?"

Artemis nodded at that. She had done that for many of the girls who had good families.

"You can have time to think over it, but let me know your answer before we leave today," Artemis said. The offer was unnecessary, however, as Bianca said yes then and there.

* * *

** Sup people. Did you like this chapter? Next chapter is the conversation with Percy and meeting Apollo. I might add in the car ride to CHB. I thank those of you who are reading and warn you that if my updates slow, Fanfiction is not my top priority. My first Priority is school at the moment and this means that if I have to abandon this story for a week or two I will do it. But do not fear, for I do not plan on abandoning this anytime soon.**

** -Jamie Out!**


	3. Buses and Visions

**What's up people? My loyal fans, PLEASE REVIEW! It lets me know how many people actually care about this story.**

**Disclaimer: I am not a troll or a dream-crusher (REALLY JK?! DID YOU HAVE TO KILL SIRIUS?! All the Wolfstar... lost to the veil...), and therefore do not own HP or PJO. I am simply a girl who is obsessed with them.**

* * *

Zoe led Percy to Artemis' tent. Cel was out of the room with Bianca and was taking her to explain things to her younger brother Nico. When it came to telling families that their daughter was joining the Hunt, as long as it wasn't an abusive family, it always helped to have Cel on hand as she could, like all others of her kind before her, manipulate magic to calm them down.

The first thing Cel did was send the satyr, Grover she thought, away.

"Nico, child, come with us," Cel said in the most soothing voice she could muster without sending straight off to sleep. Bianca nodded her head as well at Cel's words.

The same thought went through both Hunter's minds.

_This would be fun._

* * *

Cel made it back to the tent, having left Bianca to spend time with Nico, just in time for a vision to start. Thankfully, Percy had left just moments before and it was only Zoe and Artemis left in the tent.

"But Artemis-" Zoe was abruptly cut off with a high pitched squeak.

Both the goddess and the Hunter caught the younger girl at the best moment possible. Right before she fell into the floor.

* * *

_Cel looked around at the area that her vision took place in. Her gut told her that most of this would need to be kept secret until the right time._

"_Perseus Jackson," called a cruel, high pitched voice. "You DARE challenge me, you foolish mortal?_

_Cel's eyes were wide as the flow of information came streaming towards her._

_Artemis… Capture… Ophiotaurus… Quest… Five … Bianca dying… Zoe's death… Olympus…_

_No. Cel wouldn't let her sisters die. What was the other option? There was always another option._

_Artemis… Capture… Ophiotaurus… Quest… Six… Safe… Saving the girl, Annabeth…_

_Yes. The second option is better. She would direct the future that way. For now, though, her father would be coming soon and she was sure he'd let her drive…_

* * *

When Cel came to, she was set down on the floor, with pillows placed all around her. Artemis was sharpening a few arrows and hunting knives, obviously preparing for her hunt for the Ophiotaurus.

"Are you alright, Cel?" asked the goddess.

"I'm good Artemis, thank you," Cel said. She would, obviously, love to tell everyone what she had Seen, but then nothing would go to the Fate's plan.

Artemis stood, placing her things in a bag and swinging it over her shoulder.

"Let's go then, Cel. Your father will be here soon," Artemis said, amused at the way Cel's eyes lit up at the mere mention of her father. The girl adored Apollo, and Artemis knew her brother loved the young hunter almost as much as Artemis loved hunting.

* * *

When Percy saw the Hunter girl from earlier, he thought that she would be one of those who glared at everything. He was half right, as she glared at him and Grover. So she was one of those who hated men. Okay. Sexist, but okay. But if she hated men, why wasn't she glaring at Nico? In fact, she kept sending soft smiles in his direction. And the way she interacted with the other Hunters made him think that they viewed her as the younger sister.

Percy's inner musings were cut short by Artemis shouting, "Close your eyes!"

And that was when Apollo showed up.

* * *

Apollo pulled up his car and hopped out before shouting, "Hey sis, you should call more often. It's as though you don't want to see me!" He got an eye roll from Artemis and giggle from Cel in response.

"And Cel," he said with a pout, walking over to the grinning girl. "We never hang out anymore! The last time I saw you was in the Alps last year!"

Okay, that was a lie and he knew it. He often snuck in to talk with her, not that the Hunt needed to know that little fact. The giggle he got in response was certainly worth it though.

"I need you to take the Hunt to Camp Half-Blood, along with some of Chiron's demigods. I need to get on a hunt," Artemis said. "And don't call me sis."

"No problem sis," he said smirking. "Now everyone in the bus." As an afterthought, he added, "Yes Cel, you can drive."

And with that, the Hunters, CHB kids, and a bouncing Cel climbed into the bus.

* * *

**So? Whatcha think? I know it's kinda short so I'm gonna put it out there now.**

**Would you rather see more common but shorter updates or less common but longer updates? I have a few other stories in the works so not all of my time is spent on this one.**

**Put your answer in your review.**

**-Jamie Out!**


End file.
